customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
We Wish You a Merry Christmas (video) (battybarney2014's version)
We Wish You a Merry Christmas is a Barney Home Video that was released on October 12, 2005. Plot It's Christmas time! Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids celebrate the Christmas season at the caboose, with Christmas carols, decorating Christmas trees, writing a letter to Santa and a special trip to visit Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus in Santa's workshop at the North Pole. Educational Theme: Christmas Cast * Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Anna (Alyssa Peterson) * Santa Claus (Dari Hays) * Mrs. Claus (Wendy Welch) * Elves (Jeff Ayers, Kyle Nelson, and Adam Brown) * Frosty the Snowman * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Christmas Carolers Songs # The Barney Theme Song # Deck the Halls # I Love the Holidays # My Dreidel # Jingle Bells # Oh, Christmas Tree # Must Be Santa # We're Writing a Letter to Santa # Winter's Wonderful # Frosty the Snowman # Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer # Hey Santa Claus # Look into Santa's Book # Joy to the World # Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year # Let's All Do a Little Tapping # Santa's Wrapping Crew # The Christmas Cookies Song # The 12 Days of Christmas # Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy # It's Twinkle Time # Silent Night # Silver Bells # We Wish You a Merry Christmas # I Love You Barney Songs That Debuted In This Video * Santa's Wrapping Crew * The Christmas Cookies Song Music and Soundtrack Main Article: We Wish You a Merry Christmas (album) Book Main Article: We Wish You a Merry Christmas (book) Trivia * The Barney costume from "Making a Move!" is used. * The Barney voice from "Home, Safe Home" is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes" is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Can You Sing That Song?" is used. * The BJ costume from "Movin' Along". * The BJ voice from "Keep on Truckin'". * The fifth Barney Christmas special in the Barney franchise. The first being "Waiting for Santa", the second being "Barney's Magical Christmas", the third being "Barney's Night Before Christmas" and the fourth being "Barney's Christmas Star". * This is another Barney home video title that uses the regular Season 9 intro. * Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle in I'm a Builder. * Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. * Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. * Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. * Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. * Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. * The same Barney doll that was used in On the Road Again, and Easy as ABC was also used in this video. * Ten of these kids (Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami and Whitney) also appeared in Season 9 episodes and Barney's Birthday (2005). Three of them (Laura, David and Rachel) also appeared in Get Well, Rhyming Time and Habitat '''(with Olivia, Tracy, Ryan, Amy, Melanie, Megan, Myra, Marcos, Victor, Sofia, Lily, Tori, Nathan, Mei, Tyler, Eva and Noah). * This video marks the last appearances of Whitney, Nick, Kami, Stacy, Miguel and Anna. * These 5 videos Waiting for Santa, '''Barney's Magical Christmas, A Holiday in the Park with Barney, Barney's Night Before Christmas and Barney's Christmas Star appear as bonus videos on the DVD release. * This video was filmed after Barney's Birthday (2005). * This DVD was dubbed in Spanish (Una Dulce Noche Buena) * This DVD was dubbed in Portuguese (Um Natal de Felicidade) * This DVD was dubbed in German (Wir Wünschen Ihnen ein Frohes Weihnachtsfest). * The Christmas version of I Love You (from Barney's Christmas Star and A Visit to Santa) was been used instead of the regular version. * Barney wears the same yellow earmuffs from * Barney wears the same colorful scarf from * Barney wears the same blue mittens from * Baby Bop wears the same pink scarf from * Baby Bop wears the same pink mittens from * BJ wears the same red scarf from * BJ wears the same red mittens from * The Snowman from Waiting for Santa and Barney's Magical Christmas returned in this video. * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer from Barney's Magical Christmas returned in this video. * This is the first time Jeff Ayers (who plays Baby Bop), Kyle Nelson (who plays BJ) and Adam Brown (who plays Riff and plays BJ in E-I-E-I-O)) play Santa's elves. Elves would later appear in the Season 11 episode A Visit to Santa.* The instrumental version of "I Love the Holidays" (used in A Very Merry Christmas) was played during the end credits. * After not being used for 13 years, the song, "Let's All Do a Little Tapping" returns in this video, since "Barney's Magical Christmas". * After not being used for 8 years, the song, "It's Twinkle Time" returns in this video, since "Happy Holidays Love, Barney". * The instrumental version of "I Love the Holidays" (used in A Very Merry Christmas) was played during the end credits. * A soundtrack for this video was made on CD and Digital with 25 songs. * In the soundtrack, during the songs Deck the Halls and I Love the Holidays, Baby Bop and BJ's vocals are added. * Barney's same Santa hat would later return in Gift of the Dinos and A Very Merry Christmas. * This is the first Barney Christmas special in which Dean Wendt voices Barney. The next would the the Season 11 half episodes Gift of the Dinos and A Visit to Santa. * This is the third Barney & Friends Christmas special and only Season 9 Christmas special (not counting any Barney Christmas books or Barney Christmas read-along books or A Holiday in the Park with Barney or Happy Holidays Love, Barney). * This is the second and last Barney & Friends Third Generation Christmas special. The first being Barney's Christmas Star. * This is the second Barney Christmas special (not counting A Holiday in the Park with Barney) to have Joe Phillips as a music director. * This is the second Barney Christmas special (not counting any Barney live shows) to have Carey Stinson as Barney's costume performance. The first was Barney's Christmas Star. * This is the third Barney Christmas special (not counting any Barney Christmas books or Barney Christmas read-along books or A Holiday in the Park with Barney or Happy Holidays Love, Barney) where Baby Bop and BJ appeared in. The first being Barney's Night Before Christmas, and the second being Barney's Christmas Star. * A storybook of this video was released by Scholastic in 2005. In 2015, it was re-released by Publications International. * When this video was re-released in 2015, it has new previews. DVD Read-Alongs # Barney's Christmas Surprise # Barney's Wonderful Winter Day Television Airings * This special aired on PBS from 2005 until 2006. * This special also aired on Sprout from 2010 until 2013. * This special also aired on Time Warner Cable Kids from 2011 until 2014. * This special also aired on ABC and on CBS in 2015. DVD Bonus Videos * Waiting for Santa * Barney's Magical Christmas * A Holiday in the Park with Barney * Barney's Night Before Christmas * Barney's Christmas Star